A Family Rivalry Rekindled: Kiba Uchiha vs. Taro Hyūga
Taro Hyūga was on his first solo mission after being promoted to Chūnin status, far out in the mountains past the Land of Fire. Now that his team all had members chūnin rank or higher, Team Neji was formally disbanded and the group were considered equals. Taro was walking along a dirt path towards a grassy mountain to the west. He was given a mission to crush a group of rebels harming some people in a village on the mountain. Taro disliked violence, but he disliked people who reveled in causing harm more. This was a perfect chance to showcase his skills. Kiba was looking at the Sun, as he stood up a low tree branch,lately he had got worried of his Purpose in Life. As Taro passed by, he felt a strange sensation in the air and turned towards a tree he was passing under. There was a person in that tree. There was a strange, mystical aura around the guy, but the young Hyūga couldn't percieve it fully. Instead of following his gut and leaving, he decided to talk instead. "Hey there," he said, gazing at the man. Kiba looked down to the direction of the voice, and he saw a Boy with a distinctive white Eye, Recognizing him a member of Konoha's Hyūga Clan, Kiba quickly got a image of his former teammate who was a member of the Clan as well. Jumping down elegantly from the tree he said," Hey........." Taro remained gazing at this strange man. He didn't know him at all, yet he felt as if he was supposed to. Those eyes of his... They probably hid a lof of experiences within them. The Hyūga boy had seen a lot in his short life so far, but that was nothing compared to what was in this man's eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, walking closer to the man. "Look Kid !" said Kiba has be patted the Taros shoulders, "You can call me Fang" he added. There were those eyes again. He heard legends about those eyes, even though he never seen them before. Dark and deep, yet hiding a dreadful power inside. Taro stepped back and made a hand sign, "Are you...an Uchiha?" he asked. Kiba jumped back,"A Kid to see through me ? Nice abilities !" He laughed as he activated his Sharingan. Taro was satisfied when he was correct, but shocked when he was the legendary Sharingan with his own eyes. According to his dad, the Sharingan died out or vanished more than 20 years earlier, so this was a suprise. "I guess testing an Uchiha's abilities wouldn't hurt," he said as his activated his Byakugan. "You are asking for it !" Kiba laughed., but in his mind crossed a weird fact on how to handle a Hyūga's Byakugan underbay. Yet he concentrated on what Taro was about to next. Deciding to test how this man would react in close range combat first, Taro raced towards him and unleashed a flurry of blows before spinning on his feet and attacking with a concentrated blasting strike. Kiba flickered from the spot as he appeared on the Hyūga Blindspot, He caught hold of Taro as he asked," Hey young Noble Hyūga, Didn't teh Npbles teach you to introduce yourself before sparring a senior ?". Taro was surprised at the sudden touch and jumped back. He then blushed a little and bowed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said, "Excuse my impulse attitude. As for me, I am the son of the Legendary Empty Palm Neji Hyūga and Iron Leg Chizuru Negame. I am Taro Hyūga. What about yourself?". "I already said that you can call me Fang, I don't know nothing else !" Kiba grinned. "Okay then, Fang," Taro said, stepping back a bit, "I never seen an Uchiha before, so I am anxious to see what all the excitment towards you guys was about." "I appreciate your anxiety, But they say, when an Uchiha looks at your eyes, Its him saying you to run away before its too late," Kiba said in a warning tone. Taro narrowed his eyes as his Byakugan flared, "It sounds like you're threatening me," he said, getting into fighting position, "I am usually against violence, but I will fight to save face. Here I come!". Kiba stood motionless for a while, suddenly three shurikens rushed from behind Taro. The boy could not see what was happening behind him, but something told him that staying still would prove fatal. Taro jumped into the air, dodging the Shuriken and ran straight towards Kiba. Opting not to use Gentle Fist yet, the boy spun into the air and delievered a a powerful rushing kick towards his opponent. Kiba stood on the spot, waiting for the impact, as soon as Taro landed a kick, Kiba exploded and the area was surrounded by electric charges. Taro was knocked to the ground by the explosion, but got to his feet immediately after. It was only a clone, huh? he asked himself, gazing at the mountain ahead, I'll deal with him later. For now, I have a village to liberate. He then continued towards the mountain and his mission objective. Kiba stood in Taros way, "Planning on escaping kid ?". "Finally came to fight for real, huh?" Taro asked, clapping his hands, "As for running away, it's something I wasn't raised to do!" He then released a large blast of chakra Kiba's way. "When a Uchiha Returns, a Uchiha Returns,"said Kiba raising his Gunbai, to return the blast of chakra back to Taro. Taro barely dodged the attack and raced towards Kiba, jumping into the air and spinning. "I'm not one for Hyūga pride," he said, "but I will show you what I am made of." He then landed and delivered a powerful spinning kick towards Kiba. Kiba jumped back, avoiding the powerful technique and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at point black range. Knowing that there was little time left to react. Taro reached towards the flying fireball and touched it. He was blown back into the ground by the explosion, but got up immediately. "My turn to show you what I'm made of," he said, weaving hand signals. Kiba was amazed as he saw the young kid touching his clans most heated technique. As the Boy fell down, and weaved the handsigns, Kiba looked at what more suprises were in store for him. "Let's see what you can do with this!" he shouted, his right hand releasing a a mass of multicolored sparks. He raced towards Kiba and struck him in the chest, causing a multicolored explosion that dug a good-sized crater into the ground. As Kiba got hit by the Exploding Fireworks, He got up and locked his eye towards taro. The next instant, the surroundings turned Blue and the ground disappeared and both the Uchiha and Hyūga levitated in the air, at the tick of Kibas Fingers, Taro was falling down to what would be an endless fall. What is this! Taro thought, watching the endless fall around him, Some kind of genjutsu!? If it is, maybe I can dispel it. He then made a release hand seal and concentrated his chakra. He then awoke instantly, some distance away from Kiba. "No turing back now!" he shouted, jabbing at Kiba's side with increased speed. Kiba ducked each blow with his Sword causing minor injuries to himself at the moment. He gains distance from the Hyūga before using Lightning Release: False Darkness. Taro considered using the Nature Assimilation Technique again, but knew this technique was far too powerful to absorb all the way. Instead, he began to spin around rapidly, creating a dome of spinning chakra. Taro used his eyes and reflexes to make his chakra catch the lightning blast and redirect towards Kiba. Taro was shocked by the attack, but he was still able to fight. Kiba looking at the boys strength to repel his lightning, Kiba quickly acted by using his sword to draw the charges towards the ground. He safely used his lightning chakra to cover is sword and moved towards Taro. Taro narrowly dodged Kiba's sword and glided his hand over the edge of the blade. He absorbed the chakra using his Nature Assimilation Technique and spun towards Kiba. In a flash of hand signals, Taro gathered a mass of lightning chakra in his hand and created a guantlet of electricity. He then jumped towards Kiba and sliced at him with his hand. Kiba used his lightning blade to counter the attck made by Taro, Kiba then procceded to warp Taro into the other Dimension.